camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kuwata
K.K. Kuwata Shōkai ( 桑田商会) was a Japanese distributor, based in Osaka Its address in 1936 and early 1937 was Ōsaka-shi Nishi-ku Shinmachi-dōri 1–2 (大阪市西区新町通一丁目二番地); from May 1937 it was Ōsaka-shi Nishi-ku Itachibori Minami-dōri 1–13 (大阪市西区立売堀南通一丁目十三番地). Source: advertisements in April 1936 to September 1939. and founded at the beginning of the 20th century. Lewis, pp.27–8. In 1936, Kuwata released the Mulber (3×4) and Mulber Six cameras. Kuwata was certainly the owner of the "Mulber" brand, and the cameras were certainly made by third-party manufacturers. The name "Mulber Camera Works" appears on the shutter plate of the Mulber (3×4) camera and in original advertising documents, See Mulber (3×4). but that was certainly a dummy name, as other names ending in Camera Works. In 1939, Kuwata released the Semi Mulber, a rebadged version of the Semi Kinka made by Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsakusho; the same camera was also sold by Riken as the Adler B. In 1940, it started distributing the Seica, a 4×4cm camera made by an unknown manufacturer, that was previously distributed by Riken. This might indicate that the company was involved into commercial agreements with Riken. The Kuwata company used "KKS" initials in the name of various products, or applied a KKS marking. The significance of these initials is unknown. Kuwata Shōkai survived the war, and it was an authorized dealer of the Shinkoh Rabbit in 1953. Cameras distributed 127 film * Mulber (3×4) * Seica (4×4) 120 film * Mulber Six (6×6) * Semi Mulber (4.5×6): ** the first model is a rebadged Semi Kinka, made by Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsakusho ** the second model was reportedly made by Motodori * Mulix (6×6) The Green, a rebadged version of the Gotex by Kigawa, has the exact same KKS logo as the Mulix; this might indicate that the camera was distributed by Kuwata. Other products * KKS Anastigmat Mulber 21cm f/4.5 large format lens, diaphragm to f/32, Example observed in an online auction. sold ¥125 in 1941 Advertisements in February 1941 reproduced in , p.77, and in April 1941, p.512. * Bimagon (ビマゴン) wide-angle attachment for Mulber, Tessar, Congo or Taiyo 21cm f/4.5 lenses, sold ¥35 or ¥45 in 1941 * Mulber accessory rangefinder, sold ¥15 in 1936 Advertisements in November 1936, p.A65, and December 1936, p.A61. That dated December is also reproduced in , p.95. * Mulber filters Advertisements in June and September 1939, October 1940 and February 1941, reproduced in , pp.77 and 95–6, advertisement in April 1941, p.512, and advertisement on p.17 of , December 15, 1939, reproduced on p.51 of Hyaku-gō goto jūkai no kiroku. * Magnon enlarger, advertised in 1941 Advertisement in April 1941, p.512. * Magnon Special 75/4.5 enlarging lens, advertised in 1940 Advertisement in October 1940, reproduced in , p.95. * Mulber flash powder Advertisements in May 1937, p.A65, June 1937, p.A52, and July 1937, p.A54. * KKS darkroom chemicals Advertisements in April 1939 and February 1941, reproduced in , pp.77 and 95. Imports In the early 1930s, Kuwata was the importer of Gevaert products. In 1938, it advertised the German Certo Dollina III, but it is not known if it was the importer or a mere retailer. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisements by Kuwata Shōkai: ** February 1930, p.A17; ** April 1936, p.A26; ** July 1936, p.A44; ** August 1936, p.A48; ** September 1936, p.A56; ** October 1936, p.A63; ** November 1936, p.A65; ** December 1936, p.A61; ** January 1937, p.A57; ** February 1937, p.A52; ** March 1937, p.A104; ** April 1937, p.A108; ** May 1937, p.A65; ** June 1937, p.A52; ** July 1937, p.A54; ** August 1937, p.A53; ** October 1937, p.A50; ** November 1937, p.A50; ** December 1937, p.A40; ** January 1938, p.A44; ** February 1938, p.A37; ** March 1938, p.A44; ** April 1938, p.A46; ** May 1938, p.A44; ** June 1938, p.A42; ** September 1938, p.A36; ** January 1939, p.A27; ** April 1941, p.512. * * Advertisement on p.51, corresponding to p.17 of the December 15, 1939 issue. * Category: Japanese distributors